


Once More, With Feeling

by emilyjade91



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Sasuke and Sakura are just friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyjade91/pseuds/emilyjade91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much he tries, Sasuke has been madly deeply in love with his best friend, Naruto, for years. It was only a matter of time before things got complicated to the point where there was no return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not very good, please let me know.

“Why won’t you go out with Sakura?”

Sasuke looked over at Naruto briefly, before returning his gaze to the television. “She’s annoying.” He said as he killed one of the other side’s members. “And I don’t like her.”

Naruto scoffed. “But she likes you.”

Sasuke sighed. They had been having this argument for weeks now, since the beginning of high school. He suspected it was because Naruto had a crush on Sakura and Naruto was jealous of Sakura’s crush on him. “And I don’t like her, idiot. Why would I want to go out with someone I don’t like?”

Naruto groaned as he was killed. “I wish Sakura would get over you.” He said.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. “She’s annoying. And she’s mean to you, why would you want to like her?”

“You’re mean to me, asshole.” Naruto said as Sasuke scored the final kill, making their team win. “Are you saying I shouldn’t like you?”

“Tch.” Sasuke said. “Another game?” He asked as he voted for a map.

“Yeah, of course but you didn’t answer my question, Sasuke.”

“I put up with you, big difference.”

Naruto punched in the arm. “You’re such an asshole, Sasuke. I don’t even know why I’m friends with you sometimes.”

The game began and Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who was busy attacking the other team. Why was he having these weird feelings for Naruto? He was sure it was from spending almost every day with him during the summer and something had fallen loose in his head to even have this weird feeling in his stomach every time he saw Naruto but they were half way through the first semester and they were still here, growing more and more and freaking him out more and more. Was there something wrong with him? He looked back at the screen and finally began to play. Was he… Sasuke pressed the ‘R1’ button a little harder than he normally would. No, whatever this was, Sasuke was determined to bury it deep inside and forget about it.

/

_New Year’s Eve_

“Where’s your dad?” Naruto asked as Sasuke led him up to his room.

“Washington.”

“Did your mom go with him?”

“Yes.”

“Where’s Itachi?”

Naruto was full of annoying questions tonight. “Out.” He said as he opened the door to his bedroom. “With his friends.”

Naruto snorted. “Itachi has friends?”

Sasuke turned around and gave Naruto a glare. “More friends than you, loser.”

Naruto flopped down on his bed and gave him a grin. “Sorry, sorry, you do have this weird brother idolizing problem, you know that?”

“I do not idolize Itachi.” Sasuke turned on the television and play station. “How was Connecticut?” He asked as he held out a controller to Naruto.

Naruto sat up and took the controller. “Karin was a total bitch as usual. You’re so lucky all your cousins are older so then you don’t have to put up with them PMSing every day.”

“Maybe it was just from being around you.”

“What are you trying to say, asshole? Everybody loves me!”

Sasuke snorted as he sat down next Naruto. “Bullshit.”

“So, since it’s just us here alone at your house, how about we break out the booze?”

Sasuke opened up a game. “You are not getting drunk at my house. I don’t want you vomiting everywhere.”

“I’m not going to vomit! I held my alcohol when Karin and I snuck some the other day.”

Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto and gave him a look. “You didn’t drink any alcohol, you lair.”

Naruto raised his eyebrows. “Wanna bet?” He looked smug, way too smug for Sasuke’s liking. Ever since they had met in kindergarten, everything had been a competitive war between each other. One that Sasuke was determined to win.

“Fine. Let’s go get something.” Sasuke put the controller down and stood up. “Or are you scared?”

Naruto dropped the controller next to his and stood up. “I bet I can handle my alcohol way better than you!”

Sasuke headed towards his bedroom door. He was going to drink Naruto under the table.

/

Two hours later Sasuke had decided he hated alcohol. “Oi, loser, you drunk yet?” He asked Naruto who was flicking through the channels on the television. “Just pick a channel already.”

Naruto finally picked MTV which was actually playing music videos for once and stumbled back towards Sasuke. “No, asshole. I’m still sober.” He opened up the bottle of vodka they had taken from the kitchen and held it up to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. Naruto began pouring them another drink each. “You sure your dad won’t notice?”

Sasuke shook his head. When was his father home enough to even notice anything. “Make mine a bit stronger.” He said as he watched Naruto fill his cup up.

“Trying to be tough?” Naruto asked as he complied. He then filled his cup up a bit more. “I’m still going to beat you.”

“Tch, you wish, loser.” Sasuke said as he took the cup and took a sip. “No, you wish.”

Naruto drank his drink as well. “I wish we were at some cool party.”

Sasuke took his eyes off the television and looked at Naruto, frowning. “Am I not good enough?” He asked. He instantly regretted the pathetic tone of his voice. Though he can see why Naruto wanted to be at a party. They’re at his house, alone, drinking, by themselves on New Year’s Eve but they’re freshmen in high school and Sasuke wasn’t into social gatherings.

“Of course you’re good enough.” Naruto said, looking Sasuke right in the eyes. “You know that I mean…”

“Right.” Sasuke said, bitterly. He watched as Naruto pulled out his phone. “Checking your precious Sakura’s Facebook again?” He asked before he took another sip of his drink. “When will you realize she’s not interested?”

Naruto paused, mid-swipe, and glared at Sasuke. “Fuck you, dickhead.” He said, putting his phone back into his pocket. “You’re such a jerk sometimes, you know that?”

“Of course.” Sasuke leaned over and grabbed the bottle of vodka.

“Another? Already?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked. “Scared of loosing?”

“I’m not scared, because I’m not going to lose.”

Sasuke threw the empty cup aside and drank from the bottle. It burned a lot worse than he thought it did. The orange juice they had been mixing it with, had definitely taken the edge off. “Your turn.” He said, handing the bottle towards Naruto.

Naruto’s eyes flickered down to the bottle and back up at Sasuke’s before he took the bottle off Sasuke and took a sip just as big as Sasuke’s and handed it back. “God that shit burns.” He wiped the back of his mouth. “Why couldn’t we have taken the bourbon or something else?”

“My dad drinks the _scotch_ , loser. He’d definitely know if that was missing.” Sasuke took another sip. “I doubt you could even handle that.”

“Oh yeah? You want to bet?” Naruto grabbed the bottle out of Sasuke’s hand. “I bet I can handle anything.”

“Tch, you wish. I can handle way more than you can.”

Naruto took the bottle again. “I bet you haven’t kissed a girl before.”

Sasuke snorted. “I bet you haven’t.” He wasn’t about to tell Naruto that he hadn’t because then Naruto would never shut up about it. Not that Sasuke didn’t care on whether or not he has kissed a girl.

“I’ve kissed loads of girls.” Naruto retorted, taking a drink. “More girls than you.”

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. “Really? When? You’ve never mentioned it.”

“I kissed a girl when I was up in Connecticut.”

Sasuke gripped his comforter. He smelt bullshit, but it still made him angry. “Really? I would’ve thought it would be the first thing you’d mention.”

“I didn’t want to make you jealous.”

“You, making me jealous? How?”

“Because I’d be finally beating you at something.”

Sasuke took the bottle of Naruto, who was swinging it widely in his hands and put it down on the ground. “I bet you suck at it.”

Naruto huffed. “I was good at it, first go.” He gave Sasuke a huge smile. “Believe it.”

Sasuke didn’t believe him one bit but it wasn’t stopping him from getting jealous. “I don’t believe you. I bet you sucked at it.”

Naruto laughed. “Oh yeah? Because like, you’re so great at it! You probably haven’t even kissed anyone before because you’re probably too chicken shit because you’d be bad at it.”

Sasuke glared at him. “Prove it then.”

Naruto’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, trying to stare down Naruto, as normal as possible to make it look like he was more sober than him. “Prove it of how good you are of a kisser but I guess you’ll be too ‘chicken shit’ to do it.” He gave Naruto a look who was staring at him as if he was having some kind of internalized battle inside his head. “I won’t hold it over your head if you wimp out.” Naruto leaned forward and grabbed Sasuke by the back of the head and pressed his lips against Sasuke’s. Sasuke froze. He hadn’t actually thought Naruto would’ve gone through with it. He could feel Naruto’s breathe tickling his face and then a second later he couldn’t.

 

 

“There.” Naruto said, leaning back, but much closer than he was before.

Sasuke could feel his heart racing. The alcohol had made him provoke Naruto and now his heart was racing and he wanted Naruto to kiss him again. “You call that a real kiss? That wasn’t eve-.” Naruto flung himself at Sasuke, pressing his lips against his again, harder this time, and Sasuke closed his eyes. Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s arm to hold himself up from falling backwards. He could feel Naruto radiating heat; he was half kneeling on the bed, half standing up. Naruto shifted and Sasuke opened his mouth, just enough to let his tongue flick against Naruto’s lips. Naruto made a noise in the back of his throat and his mouth opened up, letting Sasuke make the kiss more… Sasuke ran his tongue against Naruto’s, trying to get him to respond, Naruto shifted again and finally they were kissing properly, just like they did in movies. Naruto’s hands were tangled in his hair, almost pulling it as they kissed. Were they even doing this properly? Naruto moved his knee from the side of his right leg, to the side of his left and then suddenly Naruto was practically in his lap, the kiss getting deeper and Sasuke sighed. He had been dreaming of for months despite his attempts to squish the stupid feeling in his stomach. Naruto pulled back, panting. He stared at Sasuke, who was also panting, heart racing. Naruto looked…

“Is that real enough for you?” Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke nodded slowly. The front of his pants felt too tight, he was clutching his covers as if they were holding him up, the room felt cramped, holy shit that was not what he was expecting. He wondered if Naruto was having the same reaction but he couldn’t take his eyes off Naruto, who was unusually quiet and staring down at him. “I have to go to the bathroom.” Naruto said, standing up abruptly and bolted out of the room, leaving Sasuke alone on his bed.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Why did it just feel like he made everything more complicated?

/

_Two Years Later_

Sasuke stared at disbelief at the sight in front of him. Hinata Hyuga was sitting in his spot at their table in the cafeteria. The spot right next to Naruto. He narrowed his eyes. Well, she was going to have to move because that’s where he sat.

“Going to stand there all day Sasuke?” Sakura asked as she stepped in next to him.

“She’s in my spot.”

Sakura looked over at their usual table and back at Sasuke. “You haven’t heard, have you?” She asked quietly.

“Heard what?” He asked as he watched Hinata blush and giggle at something Naruto was telling her.

Sakura sighed. “Sometimes I swear you live under a rock, haven’t you seen Facebook?” Sasuke looked down at Sakura who pursued her lips. “Looks like Naruto finally asked out Hinata last night.”

Sasuke choked on air. “What?”

“I said, Naruto asked out Hinata last night. Even changed his Facebook relationship status and everything.” Sakura gave him a funny look. “Are you okay?”

No, he was not okay. Naruto sure has hadn’t mentioned anything about asking out Hinata yesterday or anytime recently or even talked about Hinata. Where the hell did this come from? “I forgot I have a paper due and I need to visit the library.” He said, turning around and walking towards the tray drop off.

“Sasuke?” Sakura called. “Sasuke, where are you going?”

Sasuke ignored her. Anger coursed through his body as he stormed down the hallway towards somewhere very far away from the nightmare in the cafeteria. He was Naruto’s best friend, right? Best friends would definitely mention if they were planning on asking someone out, right? When had Naruto decided he was unworthy of knowing what he was doing in his life? Sasuke passed the library, he didn’t want Sakura following him and trying to work out what was wrong.

What was wrong was that he was totally in love with his best friend.

 


	2. Two

Avoiding Naruto had gone fine, until Sasuke found him waiting at his locker after school. “What are you doing?” Sasuke asked him as he pushed him out of the way so he could get into his locker.

“Don’t we usually hang out after school?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke gripped his physics textbook tightly. “Since you’re dating Hinata now, don’t you think you should be off with her?” Sasuke turned to Naruto, giving him a look as he shut his locker.

Naruto looked away before looking back at him. “Why are you acting shocked? I told you I was going to ask her out.”

Sasuke tugged his backpack on. “When?”

Naruto gave him a bewildered look. “Monday? When we were at my place? I mentioned it…?”

Monday… Naruto’s house… Sasuke frowned. ‘ _I think I’m going to ask out Hinata_.’ Sasuke remembered now. He also remembered his reply. ‘ _Tch, a loser like you wouldn’t even have the guts_.’ Sasuke had been in the middle of cramming for his physics mid-term and hadn't actually paid attention to what Naruto was actually saying. “I remember.” Naruto gave him a smile and pulled him away from his locker. No wonder why he couldn’t remember. He had practically given Naruto his blessing and then promptly decided to forget he did.

“Let’s go to Ichiraku Ramen before we go to yours.” Naruto said as he dropped Sasuke’s arm as they left school.

“That’s twenty blocks away, idiot. My house is much closer.”

Naruto pouted. “Please, Sasuke. It’s Friday. Mid-terms are almost over, it’s the weekend, and it’s almost Christmas!” Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Naruto's melodrama. “Why do you deny me ramen!”

Sasuke did roll his eyes at the melodramatic tone of Naruto’s voice at the word, 'ramen'. “Fine.” He said.

Naruto fist pumped the air. “Yes! Sasuke, you are the bestest friend in the world!”

Sasuke’s stomach did a flip. Naruto pulled off his school bag and pulled out a familiar orange hoody and pulled it on. Either Naruto had shrunk it in the wash or Naruto had grown. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. Sasuke frowned. He had to look up at Naruto now? He looked Naruto up and down. Naruto had finally surpassed him in height? “Why do you insist on wearing that ugly sweater?”

“I like it! Plus, I’ve worn it for years now and…” Naruto tugged at the too-short sleeve of his left arm. “I guess I’ve outgrown it now.”

Sasuke looked at the sleeves of his school regulated purple jumper. He hadn’t grown since he had gotten it at the beginning of the school year. He was shorter than Naruto, shorter than Itachi was at his age; his cousin Shisui had been tall too when he was sixteen. He wasn’t going to remain only this tall for the rest of his life, was he? He was barely taller than Sakura. “You better hope you get one that fits you better for Christmas.”

Naruto yelped. “Oh crap! Christmas! I haven’t brought anyone any presents!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Typical.”

“You better tell me what you want, asshole.” Naruto said as they crossed fifty-eighth street. “And you better get me something good.”

Sasuke snorted. Because Naruto always got him something good for Christmas. Last year, Naruto had given him a Christmas card with a Polaroid of Naruto and that stupid orange furball of a cat he owned, taped to one said with ‘I owe you’ written underneath. Naruto hadn’t even reminded Sasuke that he still owed him and Sasuke would never admit to anyone, especially not to Naruto, that the Polaroid and card were hiding in his desk drawer.

“Your parents are going to that thing tonight, aren’t they?” Naruto gave him a look. “What’s with you lately? It’s not like you to be like this.”

“They are and there’s nothing wrong with me, _Usuratonkachi_.”

Naruto made a frustrated noise. “It’s been ten years and I still don’t know what the fuck that even means?! Why do you keep calling me that?” Naruto shouted. People around them gave him a funny look. Sasuke smirked. “I swear you just do it to piss me off! And to think, I was going to offer to pay for your ramen today!” Naruto pulled his phone out. He was probably texting Hinata. Sasuke know that Hinata would be the most important person in Naruto’s life now. He’d hang out with her more, sit next to him at lunch, and walk together in the school hallways holding hands, leaving Sasuke behind, alone.

Sasuke glared at the back of Naruto’s hideous orange hoody. What was he going to do then? Would Naruto actually ditch him for Hinata constantly? He grabbed the back of Naruto’s hoody and dragged him out of the away from running into someone. “Watch where you’re going, loser.”

Naruto lifted his arm up and gave him the finger. “You’re so rough! You didn’t have to yank me that hard!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored him. Naruto stayed on his phone until they arrived at Ichiraku’s.

“Ah! Naruto! Sasuke! Normal order?” The old guy behind the counter asked as they sat down at the bench.

“You got it old man! Miso ramen with extra pork!” Naruto replied. “I told my mom that I was going to stay at yours tonight; though I think she knew that I’d be doing it but still…” Sasuke stared at the chopstick holder, feeling a tad stupid that he had automatically assumed Naruto had been texting Hinata. “That is okay right?”

Sasuke nodded. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Naruto looked away and gave a small shrug of the shoulders. “Your mom still throwing that Christmas party next week?” Sasuke nodded. “Have you heard from Ita-?”

“No.” Sasuke cut Naruto off quickly. It had been three months since he had heard from Itachi. Three months of silence. Nothing from his older brother who supposedly loved him.

“But it’s close to Christmas! Maybe he’ll come back.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was giving him blue eyes full of hope as if Itachi hadn’t really abandoned him and his family randomly one day. “I told you not to talk about him.”

“But-!” Sasuke narrowed his eyes, giving him a look that said ‘back off’. “Fine, fine. Do you think you can help me study for my algebra final on Tuesday? I have no idea what is going on.”

Sasuke snorted. “Typical.”

“Is that a yes?” Naruto gave him a grin.

‘ _I’d do anything you asked me to do._ ’ “I guess I can.”

“Yes! Thanks! Otherwise I feel like I might actually fail algebra this semester and my parents will go nuts.”

The old man put two bowls of ramen down in front of them. “There you go boys.”

“Thanks!” Naruto said as he pulled two pairs of chopsticks out of the holder and held one out towards Sasuke. Sasuke took them, pulling them out of the paper. Sasuke tried to imagine what his father would do if he failed or even got a B in a class. Naruto was very lucky to have his parents.

/

“No.” Sasuke said as he opened his locker.

Naruto leaned against the open door. “Please, Sasuke! Kiba needs a passing grade too!”

Sasuke briefly looked at Kiba who was standing next to Naruto, giving Sasuke a sheepish grin. “No.”

“Come on Sasuke. It’s not like it’s really any extra work, Kiba and I are in the same class and we need to know the same things.”

Sasuke closed his locker. “No.”

“So you can help me study for it but not Kiba?” Naruto raised his eyebrow.

Sasuke looked at Kiba again. Obviously Naruto had known this on Friday when he asked him. “Yes, that’s what I’m saying.”

Naruto sighed and moved closer towards him. “Come on, Sasuke, please, for me.” Naruto stuck out his bottom lip.

Sasuke stared at Naruto’s bottom lip before looking back up at his big blue eyes. ‘ _Fucking Jesus Christ_.’ He rolled his eyes. “Fine. But if he can’t keep up, then that’s not my fault.”

Kiba let out a loud cheer. “Thanks Sasuke!” He said as he punched the air.

Naruto gave Sasuke a big smile. “I knew you’d do it.” He said as he turned around. “Come on, Sasuke!”

Sasuke followed them out of school into the chilly December air. He should’ve known that Naruto had something up his sleeve like forcing him to help someone else out just because they hadn’t studied for an algebra test. Sasuke didn’t even take algebra, Naruto was lucky he was best friends with someone who actually had a brain. Naruto was lucky. He wasn’t forced to take AP classes, wasn’t under the constant stress of maintaining a high GPA or going to Harvard to follow the footsteps of everyone in his family and then onto law school and then work at his family’s law firm and then get married to some socialite and then have children and then retire at seventy and then die five years later. Sasuke’s life was planned out. There was nothing that was going to deter it from happening unless he pulled what Itachi did. Sasuke clenched his fists. _Fuck Itachi_. So much for him ever caring about him.

“Right, Sasuke?” Naruto looked over his shoulder.

“What?”

“I was told Kiba about that game we played on Friday night? The one where you got 32 kills.”

“I don’t believe it!” Kiba said. “I’ve never seen anyone get over 25. I bet Sasuke camps.”

Sasuke snorted. “No.” He lied.

“Sasuke just has skills.” Naruto said, backing up Sasuke’s lie. “He’s the best.”

“I think he should prove it when we get your house, Naruto!”

‘‘No.” Sasuke said.

“You being a pussy, Sasuke? Can’t live up to the hype?”

Sasuke glared at the back of Kiba’s head. “Don’t want you to cry like a little boy when I humiliate you when I do, dog-breath.”

Kiba turned around. “What was that, dickhead?” He asked, stomping towards Sasuke.

“Guys!” Naruto yelled.

“You heard me or should I dumb it down enough for you to understand?”

“Oi!”

Kiba went bright red in the face. “You wanna go, bitch?”

“I don’t like wasting my time so I think I might just go home and you can fail tomorrow.” Kiba froze. Sasuke smirked. Kiba was so easy to beat.

“Sasuke, don’t go home. Kiba, stop it.” Naruto said, pushing them apart. “Sasuke, stop glaring at him like that!” Naruto sighed. “Jesus Christ, can’t you two ever get along?”

Kiba pointed towards him. “He started it.”

“I’m finishing it!” Naruto stalked off. Sasuke took off after Naruto, not caring if Kiba was following him or not. He had never really gotten along with Kiba, even in elementary school and only tolerated him because Naruto was friends with him. Naruto was lucky Sasuke tolerated as many people as he did. Many of the people that he associated with at school were only because Naruto did. Naruto waited at the corner of his street for him and Kiba to catch up before they walked to Naruto’s house in silence.

“Your mom home?” Kiba asked, breaking it, as they entered Naruto’s house

“Nah, she said she was working late.” Naruto said, kicking off his shoes. Sasuke took his off as well and followed Naruto through the living room into the dining room. “We’ll sit in here. Anybody hungry?” Sasuke shook his head and sat down.

“I am thanks.” Kiba said, sitting across from Sasuke at the table. “What you making?”

“Ramen! You want some?” Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course he was making ramen.

“Sure! And don’t forget drinks!”

/

An hour later, Kiba was scratching his head as he looked over what Sasuke was trying to show him. Naruto was fiddling with his calculator. And Sasuke had a headache and was trying to do his government homework.

“You texting Hinata?” Kiba asked. Sasuke looked up over at Naruto who had his phone out. Sasuke looked away.

“Yeah.”

“You taking her out this weekend?”

“Nah, I’m going to Sasuke’s parent’s party on Friday and she’s busy. Hopefully after Christmas?”

“You thinking of going to that party on New Years?”

“I don’t know, maybe? You?”

“Yeah, if my mom doesn’t find out. Don’t you usually go to Connecticut for Christmas?”

“Yeah but my aunt wants to visit us this time. I think she just wants to dump all the cooking onto my mom.”

“You think you’re going to do it with Hinata?”

Sasuke paused on the sentence he was writing and looked up at Naruto who was spluttering and going red. “Oh my god, Kiba! You! You can’t just ask something like that? We’ve been dating like five days!” Naruto looked at Sasuke before looking back at Kiba. “Get your mind out of the gutter!” Sasuke looked down at his homework. The thought of Naruto and Hinata having sex made Sasuke’s stomach turn. Did Naruto want to have sex with Hinata? Sasuke rubbed his forehand, pinching the bridge of his nose. His headache was getting worse and worse, especially from the fact both Naruto and Kiba seemed to think shouting was an acceptable tone for inside. “You okay?”

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine. I’ll go get you some panadol.” Naruto stood up and walked out of the dining room.

“So…” Sasuke looked at Kiba. “What do you think about that?” Kiba asked, sitting back in his chair.

“Think about what?” Sasuke asked even though he knew what Kiba was getting at.

“Naruto dating Hinata.”

Sasuke gripped his pen. “Why does my opinion matter?”

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. “You two are best friends, practically attached at the hip; of course you’d have some kind of remark about it.”

Sasuke narrowed his eye. Why did Kiba want to know about his opinion about it? “My opinion doesn’t count.”

Kiba gave him a funny look. “I think it would matter to Naruto.”

Sasuke opened his mouth as Naruto walked back into the room, carrying a glass of water. He closed his mouth. For once, Naruto had impeccable timing. “Here, take these.” Naruto said, handing Sasuke two little white pills and the glass of water. Sasuke took them and drank the entire glass of water. Naruto sat back down in his chair. “What were you two talking about?”

Sasuke looked at Kiba. “Nothing important.” Kiba said, leaning forward. He scratched the back of his head. “I think I need Sasuke to explain it… again.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was going to be here all night explaining it.

/

Sasuke stabbed his salad. After finally drilling it into both Kiba and Naruto’s head of what they needed to know for their exam, Sasuke had had the worst night sleep in a while followed by the worst day. It was like his teachers were destroying any holiday spirit they could find. Sasuke stabbed the pathetic lettuce he had been given. This Christmas would be the first since…. Sasuke stabbed the piece of cucumber.

“Oh.” Sasuke looked up. He narrowed his eyes. Hinata stood in front of him, her lunch tray shaking in her hand. “N-Naruto isn’t here.” She said softly, looking down, avoiding eye contact with him.

Sasuke returned to stabbing his salad. “Are you just going to stand there all day until Naruto arrives?” He asked.

Hinata’s eyes went wide, her tray shook even more. Did he really frighten her that much? “Ah! N-No.” She said, putting her tray down on the table and sat down across from him. He stared at Hinata who began playing with her fingers. Did Naruto really have feelings for her? He hadn’t ever told Sasuke, had he told someone else? Kiba? Shikamaru? Gaara?

“Sasuke! Hinata!” Naruto walked up the table. “I think I might have actually passed thanks to you, Sasuke!” Naruto put his tray down, next to Hinata’s and took the seat next to her. Sasuke gripped the fork tighter. Naruto gave him a smile. “Asshole, did you hear me? I said I might pass thanks to you!”

Sasuke stabbed the cherry tomato. “I heard you, loser.” He managed to get out. “I don’t know why you’re boasting, it’s only algebra I. I bet you couldn’t even begin to comprehend calculus.”

Naruto’s face fell. Sasuke stabbed another tomato in annoyance. Why did he have to be like this? Naruto turned to Hinata. “So, what are you getting me for Christmas?” He asked her.

Hinata’s face went bright red. “Uh, well…”

Sasuke zoned them out. He wished he could stab himself instead of the salad.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it guys... it's probably horribly out of character but I'm having a lot of fun writing it... Probably looking at fortnightly updates...

Sasuke pulled on his coat and turned around to look up and down the hallway for Sakura. Where was she? She said she’d meet him straight away after the last bell. He looked at his watch. Five minutes already spent waiting… She was probably gossiping with girls somewhere. He looked down the hall again to see Naruto heading towards him. Sasuke looked away as he came closer. They still weren’t talking after yesterday’s incident of Sasuke putting his foot in his mouth. Naruto was wearing that hideous too-small orange hoody again. It was obvious that Naruto hadn’t realized that he looked absolutely idiotic in it now, even more than he did before.

“Hey.” Naruto said as he stood close to Sasuke.

“Hi.” Sasuke said.

Naruto shifted. “What are you doing this afternoon?” He asked, running his hands through his hair. Naruto was nervous and ignoring the fact they hadn’t talked to each other since lunchtime yesterday.

Sasuke saw Sakura rushing down the hallway. “My plans are here.” He said, giving Naruto a look as Sakura joined them.

“Sorry! I’m late! Ino wouldn’t shut up!” Sakura said, looking between him and Naruto. “Is Naruto joining us?” She asked.

Sasuke shook his head. “No, still just us.” He said.

Naruto frowned. “Where are you two going?” He asked.

Sakura opened her mouth but Sasuke cut her off. “Somewhere just for me and Sakura to know.” Sakura gave him a funny look but closed her mouth. Naruto just glared at him. He has made Naruto angry. Good. “We have to go now or we’ll be late.” Sasuke grabbed Sakura’s arm and dragged her away, leaving Naruto standing there.

“Sasuke! What the hell! That’s rude, you know?” Sakura wriggled out of his grip. “Why didn’t you say good-bye to Naruto? Or even invite him?”

“I don’t need his help. I asked you.” Sasuke said. “I want to get this over and done with before the stores close so let’s move.”

“Where are even going and why do you need my help?” Sakura asked as they started walking away from the school.

“I need to buy my mother a Christmas present.”

“Oh.” It wasn’t until they hit the park and turned left, towards downtown, when Sakura broke the silence. “Um, I don’t think I’m the person to help you pick out a present for your mom. I bet her taste is… much different to mine.”

Sasuke pulled out his phone and checked to see if Naruto had sent him angry messages. Nothing. “You’re a girl.” Sasuke said as he put his phone back into his pocket. “I’m pretty sure you can work it out.”

“Are you telling me the only reason why you asked me for help is because I’m the only girl you can stand to be around?” Sasuke looked at Sakura who raised her eyebrows as her mouth dropped open. “Are you kidding me, Sasuke? I should’ve known! It’s not like Naruto would’ve been much help.”

“I thought you liked shopping?” Sasuke was confused. He had heard Sakura talk about shopping many times, so had many of the other girls at their school. Had he insulted her by asking her?

“I do! For myself!”

“Then I don’t see the problem.”

Sakura let out a frustrated noise. “I swear you are just trying to drive me up the wall!” Sasuke smirked. Sakura let out another noise and whacked his arm. “Where are we even going?”

“Bergdorf Goodman’s.” It’s where his mother shopped, according to the shopping bags in her closet, and it seemed like a logical idea to start where she’d been before. He looked next to him to see Sakura no longer next to him. He looked behind him to see Sakura staring at him. “What’s wrong?”

Sakura blinked and quickly caught up. “Nothing! Just, I’ve never been there before.” She said.

“Don’t you and all those girls shop there?”

Sakura gave him a funny look. “Mmm, I guess they do.” She said stiffly. Sasuke frowned. “I make excuses not to go. I can’t afford anything in those kinds of places, let alone the ability to even look at them. I save myself the pain of making up excuses of not being able to afford it.” Girls were certainly odd. “But a year and half of all of this and I’m going to be at college and then I’ll be at med school and then I’ll work at amazing hospital and my financial status won’t matter.”

“It sounds like you know where you want to go.”

Sakura smiled. “I guess, I kind of know. My SAT results will dictate my chances as well as making sure I don’t screw up my grades.” She sighed. “I bet your whole life is planned out, isn’t?”

Just like Itachi’s. He was a Uchiha. He lived to serve his family. “Harvard, for law school as well. It’s family tradition.”

“Your brother goes to there, I presume?” Sasuke gave a jerky nod of the head. Went, being the suitable word. “My parents… they fight more about my college tuition than actually talking to each other. I worked this past summer and saved every cent, and I’ll work at much as I can this summer too and the one beforehand, but I don’t know. I’ll paying school fees off the rest of my life I think.” They stopped outside the building. “You know, I’m not trying to make you feel guilty because your family is loaded or anything.” Sasuke nodded and followed Sakura into the warm building. “What about perfume?” She asked as they pushed through the group of people stopped right by the door.

“Um…” His mother wore perfume. But did she need more of it? Sasuke picked up a tube of something pink. Sakura tapped his hand sharply.

“Put that down, I hardly doubt your mother wears hot pink lip-gloss.” She said as she walked away. Sasuke put down it down and followed Sakura as she walked into where all the perfume was. Sakura picked up a bottle and lifted it towards her nose. “Oh Sasuke! It smells so good!” Sasuke would’ve verbally disagreed but they were surrounded by hundreds of bottles of perfume and Sakura would most likely respond violently.

“Is there something I could help you pick out for your girlfriend?” A sales assistant woman appeared in front of them.

Sakura let out a loud laugh. “Oh my god!” She managed to say before laughing again. “Me? And him?” She pointed at Sasuke. She calmed down and sighed. “No. God no.” Sasuke stared at her. It had been a long time since Sakura had told she was over being his one of his ‘fan girls’ but what the fuck did she mean by ‘ _god no_ ’. “We’re fine though, we’re just looking thanks.”

The sales assistant gave Sakura an odd look. “Well, I’ll be happy to help if you need any assistance.” She said, walking away.

“Hmm, I think perfume is tricky. Maybe something else. What does your mother like?” Sakura asked as she looked around.

“What do you mean by ‘god no’?” Sasuke asked her.

Sakura titled her head. “You offended I’m over you, Sasuke?” She asked, with a smile on her face. “Look, I really don’t mean anything by it. I’m over you. I like you, but only as a friend. I learned a while ago you’re not really interested in… what I wanted to give you. You’re a… your you and one day someone is going to be totally head over heels in love with you and you’re going to return it but it wasn’t me and I realized that.” Sakura took a deep breath. “Maybe we should go upstairs.” She said quietly. Sasuke followed her upstairs. ‘ _You’re not really interested in…_ ’ What the hell did Sakura mean by that? Was she implying she knew he wasn’t interested in women? Was it obvious? “Wow.” Sakura said as they reached the next floor. “So, what are you getting me?” Sakura asked, giving him a wink.

“I… hn.” Sasuke started to answer before he realized he had forgotten about Sakura.

“I’m joking, Sasuke, you don’t have to get me anything.” Sasuke internally let out a breath of relief. “So, what are you getting Naruto? I’m having lots of trouble. I’ll just probably get him something lame like a game or something.”  

Sasuke stared at the wool jacket in front of him. He, himself, was yet to get Naruto something. He wanted to get Naruto something… thoughtful. Something that said, ‘I am totally not in love with you’. The only reason why he was getting his mother’s Christmas present was because Itachi usually brought it for the both of them and now Itachi wasn’t here anymore and that left it up to him to get his mother’s Christmas present. It was going to be the first Christmas since he abandoned them. Itachi had abandoned him, right when he needed him the most.

“Sasuke?” Sakura had returned. “Come, I think I’ve found something.” She said, signalling for him to follow her. What was he meant to get Sakura? One of those tubes of pink goo? Sakura pointed to a piece black cloth. “What about this?”

Sasuke stared at it. “What is it?” He asked.

“It’s a shawl?” Sakura picked it up and held it up. “I think it’s something your mother would like; does she wear a lot of black?” Sakura looked at the price tag before putting it back down. “Oh, maybe not.”

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“It’s 1,700!” She whispered.

“So?”

“Sasuke! 1,700 on a tiny piece of fabric?”

Sasuke picked it up. His mother wore things like this. He supposed she’d like it. “Where do I pay?”

Sakura made a noise. “Do you even have that kind of money?” She asked. Sasuke put into Sakura’s hands and shrugged off one strap of his backpack and unzipped the front zip and pulled out his wallet. “You have got to be joking?” Sasuke pulled his backpack back on and took the cloth out of her hands. He turned around, looking for where he could pay. He stopped as he spotted a dark pink scarf. “What, you’ve changed your mind? You like this better?”

“Do you like it?” He asked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. “It’s nice but…” She flipped the price tag over. “It’s expensive. And I wouldn’t want you to – hey!”

Sasuke picked it up. He no longer had to worry about Sakura’s Christmas present after all.

/

Sasuke dropped the bags on his bed, followed by his backpack and coat. He pulled his sweater off as well and dropped it onto the floor. He picked up the smallest bag of them all and pulled out the tiny pouch. He dropped the bag and opened the pouching, pulling out the black cord. He stared at the necklace, dangling from his finger. He had no idea what made him stop and stare at that jewellery store window on the way home but as soon as he saw the necklace, it remind him of the colour of Naruto’s eyes. Sasuke watched it spin. He was having serious regrets about the present now. Would Naruto find it weird? Was a guy giving another guy jewellery considered weird? Sasuke returned it to its pouch and opened up his desk drawer and put it in there. He pulled out the card sitting there and opened it up and looked at the Polaroid. He wondered if he should remind Naruto that he stilled owed him but that just seemed stupid a year later. Sasuke returned it to its spot in the drawer and closed it. His pocket vibrated. Sasuke pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. One new message from Naruto Uzumaki. Great, Naruto was probably having a go at him about this afternoon. Sasuke typed his pass code in.

**I’m sorry.**

Naruto was apologizing? Sasuke frowned. His finger froze over the keypad, stumped on how he was meant to respond. Wasn’t he the one who should say sorry? Since he had been the dick? Sasuke typed.

**I’m sorry too.**

/

Sasuke did up the last button of his shirt and began tucking it in. Why he had to wear a suit in his own house was something he couldn’t comprehend but his mother had insisted. Sasuke pulled his belt through the loops and did it up. Soon Naruto would be here, Sasuke wasn’t really in the mood to hear about his afternoon shopping with Kiba for Hinata’s Christmas present, which he had purposely made up an excuse not to go. He didn’t understand why Naruto had to get her one. They had just started dating but Naruto was probably feeling like he _had_ to give her one since Hinata had given Naruto one today. Sasuke had decided that he wasn’t giving Naruto his present. Sasuke’s door banged open. Sasuke turned around.

“Sasuke! Didn’t you hear your mom calling out?” Naruto slammed the door shut and dropping his backpack on the ground at the foot of the bed.

“Tch, loser, do you have to be so loud.” Sasuke said as he stared at the four black ties he owned. He looked over at Naruto, who wasn’t wearing a tie, flopping onto his bed, dropping a gift bag next to him. Sasuke looked back at his ties. His father would probably send him back up if he went downstairs without one on. He picked up the darkest one and turned around. He flipped his collar up.

“You’re going to do that without looking in a mirror?” Naruto asked, lifting up to his elbows, watching Sasuke do his tie up. “Of course you are, of course, you, Sasuke, can do a tie up without needing a mirror.”

Sasuke smirked as he flipped the collar back down. “Of course, idiot. Where’s your tie?” He asked as he pulled on his jacket.

“I ain’t wearing a tie! Gah! I hate feeling strangled.” Naruto sat up completely and lifted up the gift bag. “This is for you.” He said, holding it out towards Sasuke. Sasuke walked over and took the bag out of Naruto’s hands and looked inside. It was a book. He pulled it out and looked at the cover. “I know you like reading, and I don’t but I know you do and I went some book store on Ninety-Eighth Street, trying to find something you don’t have.” Naruto said, gesturing to Sasuke’s over-filled bookshelf next to his desk. “If it’s stupid or you’ve got it, I can return it…”

Sasuke shook his head. “No, I haven’t read it.” He said. “Thank you.” He walked over to his desk and put it down. He hadn’t expected Naruto to actually give him a gift. He turned around.

Naruto smiled. “What did you get me?” Sasuke blinked. He hadn’t brought Naruto an actual gift, he’d actually give him. Naruto’s smile grew bigger. “You bought me a gift! It’s only fair that you give me mine since I already gave you yours!”

“No.” Sasuke felt his neck grow warm. Crap, why hadn’t he gone this afternoon and picked out some random game or something.

Naruto pouted. “Come on, Sasuke. Give it to me.”

Sasuke swallowed. Give it to him? Sasuke blinked. Right, Naruto meant the present. Sasuke looked out the dark window over his desk. Screw it. He opened the desk draw and pulled out the tiny pouch and threw it at Naruto. “Merry Christmas.” He muttered.

Naruto caught it with both hands and looked at it with a funny expression. He opened up the black pouch slowly and pulled out the black cord with the blue crystal dangling off it. Naruto hated it. He should’ve lied and said he hadn’t gotten him something yet. Naruto twirled it in his fingers. What the fuck was he thinking? And he couldn’t escape either. They were inside his house and his mother was throwing the party on downstairs. Naruto pulled it over his head. Sasuke swallowed. Tch, he was only wearing it because he _had_ to wear it. Naruto stood up and walked over to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a hug. Sasuke froze. He could feel one of Naruto’s hands at the back of his neck. Naruto pulled away from him. “Thanks Sasuke.” He said in a soft voice. “I really love it.”

Sasuke clenched his fist. “It reminds me of your eyes.” Sasuke closed his eyes. Why the hell did he say that?

Naruto let out a laugh. “Who knew there was this side to you, Sasuke?” He said, as Sasuke mentally slapped himself for the word vomit. “It’s very nice.”

Sasuke leaned away, feeling like a total idiot. “Tch, we should go downstairs before someone comes up here.” His mother was probably wondering where they were. Naruto filled with the necklace and his shirt, hiding it underneath. Sasuke felt…almost excited that Naruto liked it.

“I told Kiba we’d be online later!” Naruto said as they left Sasuke’s bedroom. “He says he still thinks you can’t beat him and I told him you’d kick his ass!”

The idea of destroying Kiba did sound enticing. “Hn.”

“He says you’re probably a bitch ass pussy who can’t shoot. I think you’ll teach him a lesson.” Naruto said as they made the bottom of the stairs. Sasuke looked around. There were too many random people in his house. “I’m starving. Kiba didn’t budge for ramen this afternoon.”

Sasuke snorted. Typical, Naruto was thinking with his stomach. “I don’t think my mom got ramen, just for you, idiot.” Sasuke could see his father talking to a group of men in the living room. He dragged Naruto towards the dining room.

“Kiba and I wanted to go bowling on Saturday. You free?” Naruto asked as they walked into the dining room.

“Just us three?” Sasuke was betting the next words out of Naruto’s mouth were going to be, ‘ _Well, I’d invite Hinata as well…_ ’

“Well, I’d invite Hinata as well… and Sakura! Of course and Shikamaru and everyone else! Come on, it’d be so much fun and your such a good bowler too!”

“Maybe.” Sasuke said as he saw Naruto’s parents walking over to them.

“Boys!” Kushina said as she joined them by the entrance. “There you two are.”

“Hey Sasuke.” Minato said.

“Hello.” Sasuke said, earning a nudge from Naruto. Sometimes Sasuke had no idea how to act around Naruto’s parents. It was like they were the polar opposites of Sasuke’s parents and way too much like Naruto. “How are you?” He asked, shooting a glare at Naruto.

“Good!” Kushina gave him a smile. “How have you been, Sasuke?”

“Alright.” He said.

“How were the SAT’s for you? Naruto was sweating them out.” Minato said, making Kushina laugh. “You should’ve seen him at three am that morning! Seven cups of coffee!”

“Dad!”

Sasuke smirked. Naruto had been a wreck on the day of the SAT’s despite all of Sasuke’s help in preparing. “I was fine.”

“Sasuke was getting 2300’s on his practice test. No wonder why he was ‘fine’.” Naruto sulked.

Kushina’s mouth dropped open. “2300’s? Sasuke, wow, that’s amazing.” Sasuke shrugged. Kushina frowned. “Honey, if Naruto got 2300, I’d probably faint.”

“Hey!” Naruto yelled, causing a few guests to look over them. “Mom! That was mean!”

“I’m sorry! I bet you did as best as you could, sweetheart!” She gave him a look. "I'm happy with whatever score you get."

“Yeah, only because Sasuke helped me. Without it, I doubt I would’ve even finished half the test.”

“If you don’t score well the first go you can re-sit it.” Sasuke said.

“But I don’t want to let you down.” Sasuke looked at Naruto. Why would Naruto care about letting him down? Sasuke had barely helped him. Naruto didn’t seem to realize that he was actually quite smart on his own. A arm draped itself over Sasuke’s shoulders.

“Sorry, but I’ve got to steal Sasuke here away for a moment.” His cousin Shisui said. Great, that meant his father had Shisui to come get him. Sasuke let Shisui directed him towards the living room. “How you been?” Shisui asked.

“Fine.” Sasuke said as they walked into the living room. “Still pretending you don’t know where Itachi is?” Sasuke shrugged off Shisui’s arm. “Tch, thought so.” He said when Shisui didn’t reply.

“Sasuke.” His father greeted him. Sasuke hadn’t seen him in a few days. He was always busy with work. “How were your exams?”

“Fine.” Sasuke looked around the group that were edging away from them. “I had my final exam yesterday.”

“I assume you have passed them all?” His father asked.

“Of course.” Sasuke replied. Of course he was going to pass all his exams. He still wanted to live in this house. He couldn’t afford to disappoint his father because he was afraid of the outcome.

“When do you get your SAT results back?” His father asked as one of the servers brought him a fresh glass of scotch.

“Second week of January.”

“I hope you did well on those too. Perhaps you should work a bit harder to raise your GPA next semester.”

Raise his GPA… further? Was 4.2 not good enough? “Yes… sir.” He said, staring at the glass in his father’s hand. How he wish he could snatch it out of his hands and down it in one go.

“Fugaku.”

Someone addressed his father and Sasuke turned around. How much more could Sasuke expect to give him? He was doing everything he possibly could to make his father happy and he wasn’t even succeeding. Sasuke saw a flash of blonde hair at the entryway. Sasuke walked over. “Idiot, what are you doing?”

Naruto gave him a smile. “I came to make sure your okay.” He said, the smile disappearing. “You look kind of pale… what did he say?”

“Nothing, nothing new anyway.” Sasuke said.

Naruto frowned. “Sasuke…” Naruto said. “Don’t let him get you down.”

“I’m not.”

“Right.” Naruto looked away.

“Naruto.” Naruto looked back at him, still looking pissed off. “What if I told you, I brought some of that ramen you like, and I’ll even make it for you later.”

Naruto’s face lit up. “What! You brought me ramen? Especially after you told me this is a ramen-free zone?” Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arms. That was easy to bring him out of the funk. “Oh, Sasuke you’re the best!” Naruto let him go and turned around. “Come on, you have to try these shrimp things!”

/

“Kiba! Get your ass online now!” Naruto said on the phone as he kicked off his shoes.

Sasuke tossed his jacked onto his desk, grabbing the remote to his television and turning it on. Sasuke was just relieved that they had received permission to escape downstairs. For the last couple of hours, all he had been doing was answering questions. How did he think he tested on the SATs? _Fine_. Was he following the traditional footsteps of his family and going to Harvard? _Yes_. Was he interning this year during the summer? _No, spring break_. Did he have a girlfriend? _No_. “Tell him hurry up so I can kick his ass.” Sasuke said as he got into the game, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

“Sasuke says hurry up…. I’m getting onto the mic now…” Naruto dropped his phone on the bed and picked up his backpack, pulling out his headset. “He says you have to put yours on too, he says he wants you to hear him beat your ass.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled his headset from underneath his bed and plugged it in. All Sasuke was going to hear were the crying of Kiba once he beat him. “If we join as a group, he does know we’ll be on the same team, right?”

Naruto paused. “Oh yeah, shit totally forgot that.”

Sasuke snorted. He wasn’t about to admit that he had forgotten too. He invited Kiba to join their party. “He better fucking hurry up.”

_“I can hear you, bitch?”_

“Kiba! How can you beat Sasuke when we’re all on the same team!”

_“Oh fucking hell!”_ Naruto laughed. _“Fine, I’ll just get twice as many kills then!”_ Sasuke snorted. Kiba could try all he wanted; Sasuke was still going to beat him. _“Did Naruto tell you about bowling, you going to come?”_

“I did! Though he said maybe he might go.” Naruto stuck out his bottom lip. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was tired. He just wanted to get this over and done with so he could go to sleep. “He keeps rolling his eyes, it’s so annoying.”

_“It doesn’t sound like anything different from what he normally does.”_

“I know right. You still having people over for new years since your parents will be out of town?”

_“Yeah man, totally. Invite a couple of cute girls from tenth grade… some booze… Sasuke! You killed my kill!”_

“Whoops.” Sasuke muttered as he moved to where he had been waiting.

_“Whoops?! Yeah fucking right you bastard!”_

“Hey! Sasuke, you just! That was mine too!”

Sasuke smirked. He looked over at Naruto while he re-spawned. “I’m beating the both of you. Thought you were better than this, Kiba.”

_“Fuck you asshole!”_

“Kiba! Don’t shout in my ears!”

_“You’re shouting my ears!”_

“How about you both just shut the fuck up?” Sasuke wiped out another player hiding in the building, getting the final kill.

_“Oh, fucking hell.”_

Sasuke looked at Naruto. “Told you.” He said as the scoreboard came onto the screen.

Naruto smiled. “How about another game?” He asked, undoing his top button so the necklace was visible.

Sasuke stared at it for a moment before looking up. “Yeah.” He said slowly, returning to the television. It was a definite bad idea to buy Naruto that necklace. It looked way too good on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Book Naruto buys Sasuke is called The Dead Lake....


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, who moves at Christmas time....? It's probably also really crap. Sorry.

“Sasuke”

“Sasuke”

Whoever was trying to wake him up, could just fuck right off.

“Sasuke, come on!” The whiny edge to the tone of the male’s voice could only mean it could be one person.

Sasuke grunted and rolled over, pressing his face even further into his pillows. He wasn’t waking up for anyone, not even Naruto, especially not Naruto.

“Sasuke! It’s almost one! And we’re meant to be at bowling by one-thirty!”

“Fuck off Naruto!” Sasuke pulled his blankets up over his head. If Sasuke ignored him long enough, hopefully Naruto would get a clue and go away. A second later they disappeared completely off the bed. Sasuke sat up and turned around to glare at Naruto who was holding his blankets in his hands. “What the fuck did you do that for?”

Naruto gave him a wide smile. “Come on! Get dressed! You can’t sleep your whole life away now can you?”

Sasuke wished he could sleep his entire life away if he could. Sasuke rubbed his eyes as Naruto dropped his blankets on the ground and headed towards his closet. Sasuke yawned and got up. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stumbled into his bathroom, slamming the door shut. He hated how Naruto could just wake up and be his normal loud self straight away. It annoyed him because first thing in the morning, Naruto was a bit too unbearable, to the point where Sasuke wanted to smash his face into a wall to shut him up. He could hear Naruto banging around inside his closet as he shuffled around the bathroom.

“Don’t you own anything that’s not black?” Naruto yelled. Sasuke rubbed his eyes before reaching for his toothbrush and toothpaste. “Or dark blue? Or dark grey?” He closed his eyes as he brushed his teeth. He was seriously considering throwing Naruto out of his bedroom and going straight back to bed. The bathroom door banged open as Sasuke spat into the sink. “I found you something to wear asshole since you’re so slow when you wake up.” Sasuke turned around, pulling his shirt off and dropping it onto the floor. “Don’t get naked in front of me!” Naruto yelled as he threw the pile of clothes at Sasuke.

“I’m not getting naked, idiot,” Sasuke said as he sprayed deodorant on. “It’s not like we’ve never seen each other naked.”

“We were _children_!” Naruto yelled as he stomped out of the bathroom, leaving the door wide open.

Sasuke pulled on the black jeans and black long sleeved shirt Naruto had picked and walked back into his room to find Naruto staring at his bookshelf. “What are you doing?” He asked as he pulled his shoes on.

“You read the book I got you yet?” Naruto asked, turning away from his bookshelf, watching him as Sasuke gathered up his things and pulled on his coat and scarf.

“Yes,” He had rather enjoyed it too. Naruto had good taste, surprisingly.

“Did you like it?”

“I did,” Sasuke wanted to ask him if he was wearing the necklace but Naruto’s black coat hid everything underneath the top half of his body. Naruto nodded as they made their way downstairs.

“That’s good; I was worried I made the wrong choice,” Naruto said as Sasuke keyed in the alarm code. “Wait, where are your parents?”

“My mom said she’d be out with my aunt and my father is at work,” Sasuke said as he closed the door behind him.

“Your dad never takes a holiday, does he?” Naruto asked as they walked down the front steps.

“They’re going away over new years like they normally do,” His mother had been reminding him for days that they they’d be leaving on the 29th and not returning until the 5th. She had invited him, because usually Itachi was there, but Sasuke didn’t want to be trapped in some hotel down in Florida with his parents as his only company

“Oh,” Naruto promptly became quiet as they walked towards the subway station. Sasuke wondered why Naruto was pretending that he didn’t know that his parents went away every New Year. He stared at the back of Naruto’s head as they made their way towards the platform. Naruto was still denying what happened two years ago. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. It annoyed him to the point he wanted to beat the words ‘ _it happened_ ’ out of Naruto. Sasuke wasn’t afraid of admitting it happened but Naruto’s avoidance of the entire subject irked him. But he wasn’t in the mood for another argument or possible fist fight about it. “I’m so glad my mother distracted Karin today.” Sasuke looked at him. “Karin? My cousin? It’s her first time in the city since my aunt is a complete nut job who thinks New York is the worst place on the planet. My mom showed her photos of us. Karin wants to meet you, which doesn’t surprise me. Says you’re ‘the sexiest thing on the planet’,” Sasuke wrinkled his nose. Sasuke had no interest in fan girls. He had successfully avoided Karin for years after the stories Naruto told him about her. “The look on your face says everything. She wanted to come today but my mom said she’d take her out somewhere instead. Thank god,” The subway arrived and they hopped on. “You didn’t hear fr-”

“No.” Sasuke gave Naruto a look, telling him shut up about it. They hadn’t heard a word on Christmas from _him_ and nor had Sasuke expected too. “Stop asking.”

“Sasuke, he’s your brother,” Naruto licked his lips. “Why don’t you ask your cousin? What’s his face…?”

“Shisui. And no,” Sasuke had spent most of Christmas Eve sitting there wondering if whether or not he could get out of Shisui where Itachi was but he had been too much of a coward. Sasuke knew that Shisui knew where Itachi was.

“Why not?”

Sasuke gritted his teeth. “Just fucking drop it Naruto.”

“Fine,” Naruto pulled out his phone, ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke wished even more that he had just returned to bed. They made it to Grand Central Station in awkward silence. Sasuke followed Naruto upstairs and out of the station to find Sakura waiting.

“Finally! What took you guys so long?” She asked them as they joined her. Sakura frowned. “Are you two fighting again?”

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who shook his head. “Of course not! Sasuke’s just in a mood because I woke up him up.”

Sakura looked between them again, not believing Naruto’s lie. “I bet you didn’t wake him up nicely, did you?” She looked at her phone. “Come on, we better hurry up!” Naruto and Sakura linked arms and led the way to where they were going.

“I can’t help it if he’s super grumpy first thing after he wakes up.”

“You could be nicer about it; I doubt you’d be cheerful first thing when you wake up if Sasuke woke up you up the same way.”

“He’s never cheerful. He is just grumpy. All the time. Especially lately…”

“Naruto, leave him alone, he can hear you.” Sasuke didn’t care that he could hear them so long as Naruto didn’t open his big mouth and spill the reason why he seemed so ‘grumpy’. Sasuke didn’t even originally tell Naruto, he had only found out after Sasuke’s mom told Naruto’s….

“Gah! You still haven’t told me who brought that scarf for you.”

Sakura giggled. “It’s a secret because you’d be totally jealous of me.”

Naruto snorted. “I wouldn’t be jealous of someone buying you a pink scarf. It looks expensive; I bet I could work out who brought it in thirty seconds.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto sounded jealous.

“I doubt it. Are you both going to Kiba’s party on New Years?”

“Yeah!”

Sakura looked over her shoulder. “What about you, Sasuke?”

“Maybe,” Sasuke felt his chest constrict. Damn it. He tried to take a deep breath. Sasuke stopped; it felt like his throat was closing up. It felt like someone was crushing his entire chest.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked, turning around. “Are you alright?”

Sasuke opened his mouth but nothing came out except for a wheeze. Sasuke unzipped his coat and reached into the pocket inside and grabbed his inhaler out.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s having an asthma attack.”

Sasuke struggled to remove the cap and shook it and then breathed outwards. He held the inhaler up to his mouth and pressed down, breathing in deeply before pulling the inhaler back out.

“You okay?” Naruto asked, standing as close as possible without crowding him too much.

Sasuke nodded his head as he held it in for ten seconds. He released his breath. “I’m… fine, just…” Sasuke took a cautious breath. “I’m fine,” He said, taking another slow deep breath, as the ability to breathe properly returned.

“You sure?” Naruto asked. His eyes moved all over Sasuke’s face. “I can take you home…?”

Sasuke shook his head as he returned the cap to the inhaler. “No, I’ll be fine. It’s just the cold air aggravating it. We’re almost there anyway.”

Naruto grabbed his arm. “If it happens again, I’m taking you home,” Sasuke looked at Naruto, his bright blue eyes staring right back at him, looking concerned. “Okay?” Naruto took a step back, lifting his hand off Sasuke’s arm, allowing Sasuke to zip his coat back up.

“You sure you’re okay, Sasuke?” Sakura asked, as they started walking again.

“Yes.”

Sakura gave him a smile. “That’s good but are you sure you don’t want to go home?” Sasuke shook his head. Sakura shrugged. “If you say your fine, then I guess your okay then.”

Sasuke could feel Naruto staring at him. Naruto had always been this way if he even had the slightest attack since they were children. The worst time had to be the time he was out shopping with his mom and Naruto, when they were children, and he had the worst attack yet causing both his mom and Naruto to both freak out and make it ten times worse. Sasuke opened his mouth. He could feel Naruto react. “Stop it,” He hissed. “It’s annoying.”

Naruto made a noise. “Sorry for being concerned about my best friend!”

“There is being ‘concerned’ and whatever the fuck you’re doing. It’s annoying, so stop. I said I was fine, it means I am fine. I’m pretty sure after being asthmatic my entire life, I would know.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you could speak that much in one go, Sasuke. I was just trying to make sure you are okay.”

Sasuke glared at Naruto who pulled a face back at him. “I would more often but I fear your brain won’t be able to comprehend it.”

“Oh, ha ha Sasuke, you’re so funny. I’m just being a good friend. Good friends get concerned when their friends have an asthma attack.”

“Will you both just shut up?” Sakura asked as she opened the door. “And don’t even say, ‘he started it’, Naruto.” Naruto made a whinging noise.

Sasuke followed her, letting the door deliberately almost slam into Naruto. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Gaara, Shino and Hinata were standing around near the counter waiting. Sasuke felt like turning around and leaving. Naruto had basically invited everyone from their lunch table so he wouldn’t be alone on his first date with Hinata.

“God damn, why is he here?” Naruto muttered from behind him.

What was he talking about? Sasuke finally realized when Shino shifted and he could see Neji Hyuga, Hinata’s older cousin, leaning against the wall next to Gaara. “Tch, what luck you have, loser,” Sasuke turned his head over his shoulder and gave him a smirk.

Naruto pouted. “Argh, fucking hell,” He pushed past Sasuke and walked over to Hinata. “Hey Hinata,” He said, looking over at Neji who was staring Naruto down.

“H-hi Naruto,” She looked over at Neji before looking back at Naruto. “Um, Neji… I couldn’t come without Neji. Sorry.”

Sasuke moved away from the entrance and stood next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru gave him a nod of the head. Sasuke returned it. He didn’t mind Shikamaru. He was quiet, though kind of lazy and he actually had a brain inside his head.

“Hey Sasuke,” Chouji said from the other side of Shikamaru. Sasuke nodded his head at Chouji.

“Is this everyone, Naruto?” Sakura asked. It took them forever to pay, get their shoes (Naruto spent almost ten minutes trying on four different sizes of shoes because he didn’t know what size shoe he wore) and go to the two lanes they were assigned.

“I see this as a rematch, Sasuke!” Kiba announced as he sat down to swap his shoes.

Sasuke snorted. Kiba was still bitter that Sasuke had demolished him that night on _Call of Duty_. “So I can just beat you again?” Sasuke pulled his shoes off and put on the bowling shoes.

“Fuck off! As if! I’m really good! I’ll show you,” Kiba stood up. “There has to be something that you’re not good at!”

Naruto laughed. “Ha! Good luck. Sasuke has a natural talent at everything.”

“Is that so?” Sasuke asked, quirking an eyebrow. Naruto dropped the shoe in his hand, his cheeks going bright red. Sasuke wasn’t actually hinting that Naruto was talking about that incident, it had been a joke but Naruto had taken it that way…. Sasuke looked away. Unless… Naruto had been hinting at that….

“Awkward,” Kiba said as he left to go get a ball. Sasuke stood up and followed Kiba, escaping the awkward silence. “I bet Naruto’s shitting his pants that Neji is here.”

“Probably,” He picked up a ball. Neji looked like a bit of an asshole.

“Neji can be…” Kiba frowned. “Actually, he reminds me of you.” Sasuke frowned. He and Neji Hyuga were nothing alike, despite several people saying that they were. “I mean, you both are kind of, well, intense.”

“I’m not intense.”

Kiba gave him a look. “Okay, if you say so,” They headed back towards the rest of the group. “Do you think Naruto knows we all know this is supposed to be some kind of date?”

“Tch, Naruto is an idiot,” Sasuke said, watching Naruto help Hinata pick out a ball. “It’s probably obvious to everyone but him.”

“Sasuke, you’re on my team. Kiba, you’re on Naruto’s!” Sakura announced to them as they returned.

“I’m going to beat you, Sasuke! Just you watch!” Kiba said as he dropped his ball onto the ball return machine.

Sasuke placed his ball on the machine and sat down next to Gaara.

“Hello Sasuke,” Gaara said.

“Hi,” Gaara was quiet, quieter than most people Sasuke knew, except for Shino, who Sasuke often swore that Shino hated him for absolutely no reason. “How was your Christmas?”

Gaara nodded. “Good. You?”

Sasuke nodded. “Good,” He watched as Sakura picked up his ball. How was she picking that up? It should’ve been too heavy for her but Sakura just carried to over to the end of the lane and swung her arm and knocked over seven pins. Sasuke had half expected her to drop the ball on her foot. Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was sitting next to Hinata who was almost the colour of a tomato as Naruto leaned closer towards her to say something to her.

“Naruto,” Neji moved in front of Naruto, blocking Sasuke’s view. “It’s your go.”

Naruto stood up, walking over towards the ball machine. Naruto had taken his coat off to reveal that he was wearing a v-neck white t-shirt. Sasuke watched as Naruto leaned over, the front of his shirt hanging down enough for the necklace to drop out from underneath. Sasuke almost smiled. So he was wearing it. “Do you think you can beat me?” Naruto asked him after he had his turn.

Sasuke stood up. “Of course.”

“I will beat you too,” Kiba said as he picked up a ball.

Sasuke picked up his. “I’ll like to see you try.”

/

Sasuke stared at the screen. How was that even possible?

“How…” Kiba shook his head.

“That’s unexpected,” Shikamaru said with a sigh as he dropped back into his chair.

“Holy crap,” Chouji said as opened a bag of potato chips.

Sakura poked her tongue out. “Never underestimate a woman, boys!” She said as she patted Sasuke’s shoulder. “Don’t look upset. We still have another game.”

Sasuke turned around. Sakura had beaten everyone in the first game, even all of Naruto’s team. Sasuke had barely managed to come second. At least he had beaten both Kiba and Naruto by a mile. Probably because Kiba had tripped over himself in his attempt to beat him, and Naruto had been too distracted by Neji who has spent the entire time giving Naruto a stare down that had obviously worked because Naruto almost dropped the ball on his foot several times. He looked over at Neji who was staring at Naruto and Hinata who were at the snacks counter. Neji had been watching Naruto and Hinata like a hawk as if Naruto was thirty seconds away from throwing Hinata on the ground and having is way with her.

“So, Neji, did you apply for early acceptance for any colleges?” Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

Neji turned his head slowly. He looked Sakura up and down, probably judging her. “Yes,” He said. Sasuke sat back down next to Shikamaru. “I got into Yale and Princeton.”

“Wow, congratulations.” Sasuke suppressed rolling his eyes.

“I hadn’t expected less.” Sasuke almost snorted. Neji sounded as up himself as he looked.

“That will be a hard choice.” Sakura said, sitting down.

Neji tilted his head slightly. “I suppose,” He looked back at Naruto and Hinata again. “It wasn’t a surprise, honestly.” Sasuke did snort this time. Neji narrowed his eyes. “Something funny, Sasuke?”

“No,” Sasuke said.

Neji smirked. “I don’t think you should be in the position to say anything, Sasuke. Didn’t your brother graduate two years early? And you’re still where you are now?”

Sasuke clenched his fists. Sasuke opened his mouth. “Sasuke! Catch!” Sasuke turned his head fast enough in time to catch the bottle of water flying at his head. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

“What did I do wrong now?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked over at Neji who was staring at him, waiting for Sasuke’s comeback. “Nothing,” Sasuke muttered.

/

“Do you want to split fries with chips and bacon with me?” Sakura asked him as they read over the menus. They were at a diner down the road from the bowling alley, eating, because Naruto had spent the last fifteen minutes of the second game, whinging that he was hungry.

“Sure.” He said.

“It’s I just don’t want to look like a… _fatty_.” Sakura whispered the last part, holding the menu up to hide behind.

Sasuke gave her a look. “You’re not fat, idiot.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“Why did you guys have to say no to ramen?” Naruto whined. “Nobody loves me.”

“I would’ve had ramen with you,” Hinata said softly, her face going bright red as everyone looked at her.

“Aw, thanks Hinata! See! She gets it!” Naruto said. He gave Hinata a grin which made Hinata go even redder in the face.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Why hadn’t he just gone home? Then he wouldn’t be sitting here in this diner, squished between Sakura and the wall, watching Naruto and _her_ being… like this in front of him. Sasuke looked at Neji who sat on Hinata’s other side. Sasuke knew he had been a foul mood since Neji’s mention of Itachi and the fact that at his age, Itachi had already graduated high school, something Sasuke had failed to do. Every time someone pointed out, _‘Itachi had done this by your age’_ or _‘Itachi was already’_ or _‘Itachi did this better than you’_ , Sasuke wanted to scream. It infuriated him to no end that he was constantly living in his older brother’s shadow. When would people just realize, he wasn’t Itachi? He loved his older brother, despite the fact he had just upped and left his family back in September for no apparent reason, but… Sasuke scratched the side of his neck.

“Sasuke?” Sakura asked. “You okay? You’re not going to have another…?”

Sasuke shook his head. “I’m fine,” He said slowly. He watched Naruto as Naruto and Kiba told the table some story about their algebra teacher. Sasuke looked down. Normally, Sasuke would be in Hinata’s spot, he would be arguing with Naruto over something stupid, but he was pushed down to the end of the table, as far away as Naruto as possible.… Sasuke gripped the side of his pants. It was beginning and Sasuke had the feeling it was just going to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter really kicks off the growing distance between Sasuke and Naruto. If you've read what I've posted on tumblr recently, you know we're going into a dark, dark place.... oops. I promise there shouldn't be a huge amount of time for the next update.


End file.
